Tranche de vie
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Trois ou quatre fois par mois, quand l'activité tourne au ralenti, House renvoie ses confrères de la salle de diagnostic, laissant Foreman avec toute une soirée libre devant lui. TRADUCTION de la fic de 2ndary author.


_Disclaimer : bien évidemment, tout ça n'est pas à moi…_

**Titre original : **Slice of Life**  
Auteur : **2ndary_author

**Traduction **benebu, janvier 09.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // 2ndary-author . livejournal . com / 1752 . html

* * *

**Tranche de vie.**

Trois ou quatre fois par mois, quand l'activité tourne au ralenti, House renvoie ses confrères de la salle de diagnostic, laissant Foreman avec toute une soirée libre devant lui. « Pourquoi ? » demande toujours Cameron, comme si cette fois elle risquait d'obtenir une vraie réponse. Et House donne sans sourciller une explication manifestement ridicule. (« Je fais redécorer la pièce : quelque chose de plus accueillant – avec du rose pâle, peut-être. » « J'ai invité Wilson ; on va se mettre du vernis sur les pieds et échanger des ragots sur… vous ! ») Foreman ne traîne jamais : sachant combien House peut dépasser les bornes en public, si l'homme veut garder quoi que ce soit secret, c'est probablement un acte criminel. Et comme House serait le premier à le faire remarquer, Eric Foreman est un citoyen respectueux de la loi maintenant.

Sans préavis, Foreman ne peut pas vraiment faire de plans. Il ne va pas non plus aller suggérer qu'ils sortent prendre un verre ou quelque chose comme ça, pas si Cameron ou Chase n'en parlent pas en premier. Alors Foreman se retrouve généralement à Notre-Dame de la Victoire, dans Princeton Ouest, un endroit dont il a entendu parler par un patient de la clinique.

« J'ai la varicelle, » avait pitoyablement annoncé le gamin de dix-neuf ans.

« Ecoutez-moi ça – un diagnostic ! » annonça House. « De toute évidence, mon travail ici est terminé. Foreman, il est tout à vous. »

Foreman avait levé les yeux au ciel, griffonné une prescription d'hydroxyzine et, juste histoire de faire la conversation, avait demandé au type où il avait attrapé le virus.

« Je fais du soutien scolaire pour des gamins. Des maths, dans Princeton Ouest. Enfin, je faisais : je pars étudier à l'étranger au prochain semestre, alors ils vont avoir besoin d'un nouveau. » L'étudiant avait eu un sourire amer. « Ça c'est du cadeau d'au revoir, hein ? »

De l'autre côté de la clinique, House avait commencé à faire de grands gestes ; de toute évidence, il avait un autre patient qu'il voulait 'déléguer' à son neurologue. Foreman, faisant mine de comprendre de travers, lui répondit d'un signe de la main joyeux avant de revenir au cas de varicelle. « Alors. Du soutien scolaire ? Des gamins du primaire ? »

Princeton Ouest est une banlieue étendue, un No Man's Land col bleu – col bleu usé, froissé. Originellement appelé 'La Haute Crête', son nouveau nom est une tentative de tirer profit du prestige de l'Ivy League. Notre-Dame de la Victoire, autrefois vouée à sauver les âmes des ouvriers d'aciérie polonais, a repris du poil de la bête : la plupart du travail au salaire minimum, que ce soit à l'université ou au PPTH est fait par des immigrants mexicains, nombre d'entre eux de fervents catholiques. Les autres résidents, qui fréquentent moins régulièrement l'église, sont employés dans le commerce florissant de drogue entre New York et Philadelphie. Foreman gare sa voiture sous l'un des rares lampadaires qui fonctionnent toujours et entre par l'arrière du bâtiment, où une pièce a été remplie de grandes tables rondes et de petites chaises d'enfant. Le plafond de la pièce autrement utilitaire est décorée de peintures de saints. Foreman se dit toujours qu'il devrait poser des questions à Chase à propos des portraits les plus étranges – la femme en robes aux mains rayonnantes, par exemple – mais il ne le fait jamais.

Il y a grosso modo une vingtaine de gamins éparpillés à différentes tables. Foreman s'était porté volontaire à l'origine pour du soutien en sciences, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de demande pour ça. Il fait signe à Cynthia, une comptable, et elle divise rapidement les gamins de sa table pour en envoyer certains à Foreman. Pendant le cours de la soirée, Foreman travaille avec huit gamins, du gamin de CP qui perd pied quand il additionne des nombres plus grands que dix à un lycéen qui n'arrive pas à comprendre la trigonométrie. Il y a une sorte de camaraderie de tranchée dans le fait d'accueillir tous ceux qui viennent avec seulement une collection disparate de fournitures scolaires reçues en don. Foreman ne peut pas énumérer la liste des noms de famille de ses collègues tuteurs, mais il les aime assez : à vingt-heure trente, quand ils ferment boutique, il se propose pour rester jusqu'à ce qu'on soit venu chercher tous les gamins. Après tout, il n'est là que quelques jours par mois, et il n'a pas de raison de se dépêcher de rentrer. Personne ne suggère de laisser un gamin rentrer seul à la maison. Pas la nuit, pas dans Princeton Ouest.

La plupart des gamins sont récupérés plutôt rapidement par des membres de leur famille qui rentrent à la maison de leur poste midi-vingt et une heures. Vers vingt et une heure quinze environ, il n'en reste que deux à Foreman : le CP qui a des problèmes avec les chiffres, qui s'est endormi sur les marches de l'entrée, et une fille plus âgée, quatorze ans peut-être, qui tourne les pages d'un livre de cours qui a connu des jours meilleurs. Une fille grande, qui s'assied repliée sur elle-même, qui alterne entre tourner les pages et se mordiller l'ongle du pouce.

« Tu lis quoi ? » demande Foreman, principalement pour lui faire ôter ses doigts de sa bouche. Il a un mal de chien à ne pas lui faire la leçon sur combien c'est peu hygiénique de faire ça.

« Un truc d'anglais, » marmonne la fille. « Des poèmes. » Sa main retourne instantanément à sa bouche, bon Dieu, elle est pire que Chase.

« Tu aimes les poèmes ? » Foreman jette discrètement un œil à sa montre. L'air de novembre est en train de trouver son chemin à travers les trous des portes à panneaux ; il est plus que temps de rentrer à la maison.

« Pas celui-là… y veut rien dire. Et l'est méchant. » Elle recommence à mâchouiller ses ongles, qui, Foreman le remarque, sont rongés jusqu'au sang. _Diagnostic différentiel pour une élève de seconde extrêmement stressée ?_ Il tend la main vers le bouquin, et elle le lui laisse.

Le poème est de William Carlos William, 'This is Just to Say'. Foreman le reconnaît instantanément, bien sûr, sa mère a enseigné au lycée dans le District Scolaire Associé de Philadelphie pendant vingt ans. Et bien qu'il n'y ait jamais pensé de cette façon, la gamine a raison : _c'est_ méchant. Railleur, cruel, se réjouissant de la privation de quelqu'un d'autre. _J'ai mangé/ les prunes/ qui étaient dans/ le réfrigérateur – _celles que je savais que tu gardais ; elles étaient délicieuses, tu as manqué quelque chose. C'était exactement le genre de notes que House laisserait sur la boîte de Donuts de chez Dunkin après avoir pris le dernier au glaçage chocolat.

« C'est même pas un poème ! » La gamine en parlait comme si elle s'était fait escroquer. « Si _ça_ c'est un poème… » pendant un moment elle n'arrive pas à exprimer l'impossible, « si ça c'est un poème, dans ce cas, n'importe quoi peut être un poème. Il y a des poèmes partout, alors. » Elle observe Foreman, le mettant au défi d'affirmer qu'une chose pareille est possible. Il lui rend le livre, suit son regard par la porte et vers le trottoir, le verre brisé qui scintille. Le vent souffle plus fort pendant une minute, faisant cliqueter le verre et trembler les lambeaux de détritus. « Ça veut rien dire, » gromelle-t-elle. Foreman est silencieux : le monde manque de poésie ; il ne peut pas lui dire le contraire.


End file.
